


Cocok Juga

by ariare



Series: Kompilasi Ar [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: College Life, Comedy, Compilation, Cosplay, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Parody, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hah? Are dengan <em>eyeliner?</em> Oh, tidak. Dunia pasti sudah mau berakhir. Hm, hm, coba kita cek lebih jauh lagi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocok Juga

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter di sini adalah kepunyaan saya.

"Ri."

"Apa?"

"Ini seriusan?"

"Seriusan."

Are melirik Ari di sebelahnya. Kedua matanya memicing tajam ke arah pemuda yang sedikiiiit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sementara pemuda bernama Ari itu hanya menatap lurus ke arah depannya, tak menoleh ke gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kamu, sih, enak. Cuma ngewarnai rambut kamu sama pakai seragam sekolah aja." Ucap Are dengan nada mencibir.

Bibir Ari menukik ke atas sedikit, "Ya, terus?". Dengan segera, Are langsung mencubit satu pipi laki-laki itu. "W-woi, Re!!" Gadis itu melepas cubitannya pada Ari.

Dengan wajah kesal, ia berkata, "Kamu pasti lagi nahan ketawa, kan?! Ngaku aja!"

"K-ketawa buat apa?" jawab Ari dengan nada seolah tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Are dalam tuduhannya tadi. Sementara gadis di sebelahnya tetap menatap dengan tajam setajam pisau masak kesukaan ayahnya itu ke arahnya. Jari telunjuk gadis itu perlahan mengarah ke matanya sendiri. Gerakannya menunjuk-tunjuk, seolah ada sesuatu yang aneh di matanya.

Dan memang ada yang aneh di kedua kelopak mata gadis itu yang kini berpoleskan eyeliner hitam yang cukup tebal.

Hah? Are dengan _eyeliner_? Oh, tidak. Dunia pasti sudah mau berakhir. Hm, hm, coba kita cek lebih jauh lagi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Pandangan Ari lalu beralih ke arah rambut gadis itu yang ternyata diurai, tidak dikuncir satu lagi. Apalagi ditambah dengan hiasan manis berupa pita besar berwarna dominan hitam di dekat telinganya.

Wah wah waahhhhhh!!!

Lagi, lagi. Pandangannya ganti menyusuri ke seluruh badan gadis itu yang terbalut oleh sebuah seragam sekolah ala Jepang, dengan _blazer_ biru nge-jreng dan tambahan warna merah di sisi _blazer_ -nya. Rok tartan sebawah lutut menjadi bawahannya berikut dengan kaus kaki hitam di betis ramping gadis itu.

Are dengan rok selain rok sekolah itu tidak mungkin. Tapi kenapa sekarang gadis itu mengenakannya? Apakah gadis yang diakui Ari sebagai makhluk setengah-setengah itu mulai bertobat dan mengakui bahwa dirinya itu seorang wanita yang seharusnya mengenakan make up dan rok?

Tidak, tidak. Are masih 711 tahun lebih muda untuk bisa bertobat menjadi seorang wanita yang sesungguhnya. Atau ... bahkan mungkin Are tak akan bisa tobat sepenuhnya, ya.... Hm, tidak tahu juga.

Ah, mari kembali ke Ari.

Ari berkedip sejenak dan perlahan mencerna ucapan gadis itu setelah memandangi penampilan gadis itu yang ... yang ... yang justru membuat Ari menutup mulutnya karena ketawa ngakaknya hampir saja lepas dari bibirnya.

Ups, benar-benar lepas.

"ARIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" teriak Are sambil mencubit kedua pipi pemuda itu dengan sangat erat, yang membuat Ari memekik kesakitan.

"Aakh!! Sakit, Re!!" pekik Ari masih dalam cubitan gadis di depannya.

"Biarin!" Are masih belum mau melepaskan cubitan kekesalannya pada pemuda itu. Malah rasanya jadi semakin kencang, dan Are malah semakin menikmatinya.

Dasar sado super.

Karena merasa gadis itu takkan melepaskannya dengan cara paksa, Ari memilih cara lain. "Udahlah, Re. Kamu cocok, kok, pakai itu. Kelihatan cantik."

Tapi cara lain ini justru berakhir bencana. Cubitan gadis itu makin erat.

"Nah, iya, kan! Kamu beneran niat ngeledekin aku, kan?!" tuduh Are lagi dengan wajah datar kesal.

Ari menghela napas pelan dalam kesakitan. Mereka terlalu lama bersama. Apa-apa selalu bersama. Mau dipisah juga akhirnya bersama lagi. Makanya mereka jadi sering mencampur adukkan antara pujian yang sebenarnya dengan ledekan yang tidak sebenarnya.

Iya, Ari memang memujinya tadi. Benar-benar memujinya. Tapi, ya, semua pujian di antara mereka sering mereka salah artikan jadi ledekan atau godaan, haha. Namun, intensitasnya sudah agak berkurang sejak mereka jadian secara resmi tiga tahun yang lalu, sih, ehem. Jadi, ya, hehe hehehe.

Ari kembali menatap lurus Are yang masih tetap melemparkan tatapan tajam-datar-sebal ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya perlahan meraih wajah gadis itu, sedikit menangkupnya.

"Seriusan, Arenata. Kamu cocok, kok, pakai seragamnya Tomoko. Cantik tahu." Ujar Ari dengan nada meyakinkan dan satu senyuman yang agak lebar yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

Are yang tahu bahwa pria di depannya itu sedang menggodanya, segera membalas dengan senyum manis pula dan cubitan yang sedikit mengendur. "Kamu juga cocok, kok, pakai seragamnya Ryuusei. Ganteng."

Eh, iya, sampai lupa sama kostumnya Ari. Rambut Ari kali ini dicat kecoklatan. Pakaiannya seragam sekolah Jepang berwarna krem dari atasan sampai bawahan. Dipakai Ari begini, sih, hahaha, emang ganteng.

Ari memilih tak membalas ucapan Are dan justru menatap lurus gadis itu. Di sisi lain, Are sendiri juga tak berniat mau menambahkan ucapannya dan memilih hal yang sama dengan Ari: balas menatap pria itu lurus, dengan pose saling menangkup wajah masing-masing.

"KYAAAAAA RYUUTOMO!!!"

"BENER, KAN, BRE!! ITU RYUUTOMO!!!"

Mendadak teriakan super kencang terdengar tak jauh dari mereka berdua—membuat keduanya berpaling dan mencari sumber suara. Beberapa meter dari mereka, terlihat dua orang gadis yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan yang entah karena apa.

Ah, itu dia pelakunya, batin mereka dalam hati sambil saling melirik satu sama lain. Duh, sepertinya dua gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu malu, ya, teriak super kencang di antara puluhan orang di sekitar mereka.

Oh, iya, mereka sedang berada di suatu event Jejepangan yang diadakan oleh SMA tempat adik Ari, (sebut saja) Indah, bersekolah. Kebetulan saja, Indah ini merupakan salah satu panitia yang ikut menyelenggarakan acara ini, dan kebetulan juga, Indah pula yang merencanakan dua pemuda-pemudi semester lima itu untuk melakukan _cosplay_ dari karakter kesukaannya.

Ari dan Are awalnya tidak mau melakukannya, tapi dengan berbagai alasan dan dorongan coretbesertasegalatipudayadantriklainnyacoret, mereka akhirnya meluluskan permintaan adik Ari yang manis coretdanjahilcoret itu.

Aw, yeah. Akhirnya kita tahu siapa dalang yang sebenarnya dari kasus ini. Kembali lagi ke kasus sebelumnya. Dua gadis berkacamata yang tadi berteriak itu sejenak beradu pendapat hingga lalu keduanya mendatangi Ari dan Are dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Masnya, boleh minta foto?" tanya salah satu gadis tadi dengan senyum malu-malu. Ari melirik Are sekilas yang langsung ditambahi oleh gadis tadi, "Fotonya sama mbaknya juga, kok!"

Ari dan Are hanya tersenyum canggung ke arah dua gadis tadi. "Boleh, kok." Jawab Ari kemudian. Gadis tadi langsung tersenyum senang dan segera memosisikan dirinya di antara dua orang itu. Sementara temannya meraih ponselnya dan mulai mengambil foto mereka. Mereka lalu bergantian mengambil gambar dan diambilkan gambar pula oleh salah satu orang yang lewat.

"Ah, iya, masnya sama mbaknya, boleh minta berpose sebentar, nggak? Jarang-jarang ada yang _cosplay kamen rider_ begini soalnya." Pinta gadis yang tadi belum sempat bicara sama sekali.

Ari berkedip, "Posenya gimana?" Dua gadis itu saling bertatapan dengan senyum yang agak-agaknya mencurigakan, yang membuat kedua orang itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahi dan agak-agak curiga pula.

"Yang Tomoko digendong Ryuusei di episode 42 itu, lho!" seru salah satu gadis itu.

"Iya, iya. Kan waktu itu wajahnya Ryuusei ketutupan topeng, jadinya nggak terlalu romantis gimana gitu." Sambung gadis yang satunya.

Ari dan Are segera menatap satu sama lain mendengar permintaan pose yang diinginkan kedua gadis itu. Iris mereka lalu beradu, seolah-olah sedang berdiskusi apakah akan mereka lakukan atau tidak. Kalau mereka lakukan, mereka harus menanggung malu untuk beberapa saat. Kalau tidak mereka lakukan, mereka akan mengecewakan dua orang di depan mereka ini.

Hm, mengecewakan, ya.... Ah, Ari jadi teringat saat-saat mereka saling mengecewakan satu sama lain karena sikap keras kepala mereka tiga tahun yang lalu. Apalagi dirinya ... yang benar-benar seperti orang bodoh dan pecundang sedunia saat itu.

Untuk kali ini saja, deh.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Re." Sahut Ari sambil mempersiapkan lengannya.

"T-tunggu, Ri!" Dan sebelum Are sempat menolak lebih jauh, kedua tangan pria itu sudah mengangkat badannya dan—menggendongnya.

Are terdiam. Irisnya menatap lurus wajah pria itu, sementara kedua tangannya tak sadar memegang erat seragam Ari. Ari membalas dengan menatap lurus gadis di gendongannya. Tak berkata dan seolah terhipnotis untuk beberapa saat.

(seraya mengabaikan teriakan super tidak jelas dari dua gadis tadi dan beberapa teriakan lain di sekitarnya)

"Ternyata kamu emang ganteng, ya, Ri, kalau dilihat dari deket." Puji Are dengan senyum manis.

"Kamu juga cantik kalau rambutmu digerai begini, Re," balas Ari dengan senyum tak kalah manisnya. "Tapi lebih lucu kalau dikuncir, sih."

"Soalnya bisa kamu tarik-tarik, gitu, kan?" tebak Are seraya memahami kode Ari yang ... ya gitu, deh.

"Salah sendiri kamu usilin aku terus. Itu balesannya." Sahut Ari dengan wajah sok-sok kesal.

"Kamunya sendiri yang minta buat aku usilin, Ri. Kayak Tama aja." Balas Are lagi sambil menjulurkan ujung lidahnya.

"Ih, jangan samain aku sama si pedo yang hobi ngejar-ngejar Indah, dong." Sahut Ari tidak terima dipersamakan oleh orang yang bernama Tama atau siapalah itu.

"Mereka udah pacaran, Ri. Inget. Terima kenyataan," ujar Are dengan nada mengingatkan. Ari menghela napas pelan. Are kembali tersenyum—senyum yang sama setiap kali mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu yang seru berdua. "Tapi masih bisa kita jahilin, kok. Tenang aja."

Ujung bibir Ari terangkat, memperlihatkan sedikit deretan giginya yang rapi. "Hidup Tama tidak akan bahagia selama masih ada kita."

"Yup. Ah, ya," Are melihat ke arah tempat dua gadis tadi—yang kini sudah menghilang entah kemana. "Kemana dua cewek tadi?"

"Entahlah."

"Kalau gitu, turunin."

"... Nggak mau."

Are menatap pria itu lurus sebelum berkata lagi, "Ri, aku kasihan sama lengan kamu, tahu."

"Tumben kasihan. Biasanya juga enggak." Balas Ari kemudian sambil masih tetap menggendong gadis itu. Are kembali tersenyum.

"Mumpung aku lagi baik, Ri. Atau kamu emang mau gendong aku terus, ya?"

"Ya nggak apa-apa, sih. Biar kamu malu sekalian, aku gendong begini terus." Respon pria itu.

"Lengan kamu putus, aku nggak tanggung jawab, loh, ya." Are berkata sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada pria itu.

"Kamu juga senang, kan, dibeginiin." Balas Ari lagi sambil mendelik kepada Are.

Are tersenyum, "Soalnya jadi nggak capek jalan, hihi~"

"Dasar." Ari lalu melangkahkan kakinya, pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Eh, Ri."

"Apa?"

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya. Ini rahasia kita berdua."

"Iya, iya. Aku janji."

* * *

"KYAAAAAAA KAPALKU BERLAYAR KENCAAAANNNGGG!!!!"

Terdengar teriakan kencang dari balik pohon dan semak di sekitaran area event tak jauh dari posisi dua orang yang sedang dalam posisi menggendong tadi. Tara, sebut saja begitu, si pelaku teriakan tadi melompat-lompat senang seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengambil gambar. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia sekali, seperti sedang melihat suatu pemandangan yang sangat langka (dan memang benar-benar langka).

Ari dan Are dalam posisi begitu. Ini benar-benar sangat langka. Meski ia sudah tahu, mereka sudah meresmikan hubungan mereka saat sekolah menengah atas, OTP-nya itu tidak pernah terlihat menunjukkan sisi romantisme yang begitu signifikan seperti ini di depan umum (kecuali di saat mereka tidak sadar dan keduanya hanya terfokus pada diri yang lainnya).

Mungkin Ari sedang ingin menjahili Are saja. Tapi Are justru terlihat menikmatinya—terlihat dari cara mereka berinteraksi tadi dengan posisi seperti itu, dan reaksi Are yang juga terlihat tidak seperti sudah diatur; membuat Tara tersenyum senang.

Interaksi tadi itu ... mungkin mereka sedang saling berargumen lagi di sana. Atau justru saling menggoda? Entahlah. Semuanya bisa terjadi di antara mereka. Dan Tara sangat menyukai interaksi mereka yang sangat unik, menarik, dan kadang keluar dari konteks yang sedang dibicarakan.

Tara berbalik seraya tersenyum senang sekali, "Senang melihat mereka bersama lagi di sini. Terima kasih, ya, Indah!"

Indah—gadis yang tadi disebut—membalas tersenyum senang pula ke arah Tara, "Sama-sama, Kak Tara!"

"Sayang banget, aku beda fakultas sama mereka. FIB sama FSSRD kan dulunya digabung, tapi gedungnya tetep sama seperti dulu. Lah, kalau FH...." Tara mengerucutkan bibirnya agak kesal.

Indah hanya tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan Tara. "Kak Ari dan Kak Are memang tidak bisa terpisahkan sejak dulu, sih, ya."

"Yup! Mereka memang selalu bersama! Dan aku senang sekali sewaktu tahu mereka bukan kembar!" jawab Tara dengan semangat dan wajah senang.

"Mereka memang sering disalahpahami sebagai kembar." Timpal Indah lagi.

"Pokoknya aku senang sekali, hehe. Kapan-kapan aku ajak ketemuan sama mereka, ah. Sekali lagi, makasih, ya, Indah. Mereka serasi banget sama pakaiannya juga!" sahut Tara lagi.

"Sama-sama, Kak Tara. Traktirnya, ya, jangan lupa." Balas Indah dengan senyuman polos yang sedikit kurang sesuai dengan kalimatnya.

"Sip. Serahkan saja padaku. Ah, ya," Tara menoleh ke belakang Indah. "Makasih juga, ya, Prat, udah ditunjukin jalannya."

"Panggil aku 'Tama'. Kamu ketularan jahilnya dua anak itu, ya?" sahut Prat—eh, maksudnya Pratama sambil menurunkan ponselnya yang ia gunakan untuk mengambil gambar.

"Tapi kan enak kalau dipanggil 'Prat'." Sahut Tara (sok) polos.

"Udah, jangan bahas itu lagi!" sergah Tama kesal.

Tawa Indah sedikit meningkat volume-nya. "Tapi kamu senang juga, kan, dapet materi buat balik jahilin mereka?"

Tama tersenyum lebar. "Hidup mereka tidak akan damai setelah ini, dan aku akan hidup bahagia bersama Indah, hahahahaha!!!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, skripsi kamu masih nungguin buat dikerjain, Tam." Ujar Indah dengan wajah yang masiiiihh saja terlihat polos.

"Ndah, plis.... Jangan diingetin kenapa...." Mood Pratama langsung ambruk seketika saat mengingat _draft_ skripsi hasil cicilan di semester enam kemarin yang belum ia sentuh lagi di semester tujuh ini.

Tara dan Indah hanya tertawa bersama menanggapi reaksi Pratama yang memang sangat ekspresif, seraya membiarkan kedua orang yang tadi mereka intipi pergi ke arah lain.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih.


End file.
